Stuck in a Rut
by jedi gone bounty hunter
Summary: Boba Fett, Dengar, Highsinger, Bossk, and Latts Razzi crash land on Dagobah and must survive. Forget the wilderness, can they survive each other? They will face many perils like snake attacks, rain storms, Latts' bad cooking, love, and much more! (Ships: Dengar/Latts ) Please review! (characters may be OOC at times)
1. Crash landing

I had a sudden urge to write Dengar/ Latts. And you know me, I LOVE that ship! Any way, this fic takes place during the clone wars and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: George Lucas owns Star Wars (or DID until he sold the rights to Disney. What was he thinking? Their now gonna be musicals! Singing their way into battle!)

* * *

"STUPID vulture driods!" Boba yelled.

"They desssstroyed my SHIP!" Bossk hissed angrily.

The team of bounty hunters were passing through the Dagobah system when vulture droids began firing upon them. The team was comprised or Boba Fett, Bossk, Dengar, Highsinger, and Latts Razzi. And now that Bossk's ship, Hound's Tooth, was hit, they were crashing to the planet's surface.

"You got my ssship hit, Fett!" Bossk growled.

"YOU let me fly!" Boba retorted.

"Will you two SHUT up!" Latts yelled as the ship began to violently shake as it entered the planet's atmosphere.

They came crashing down into the middle of a ginormous swamp. Though that wasn't really saying much because the whole planet was a swamp. Their ship began to slowly sink into the lake thay crashed in.

"Hurry! We have to get out before it completely sinks!" Boba said taking charge.

The five hunters made it out onto the top of the sinking ship. Boba jumped off onto the shore followed by highsinger. Dengar jumped and then finished with a shoulder roll once he landed. Bossk just plain jumped and ended up falling on his face. Latts jumed off and was caught by Dengar.

"Dengar, put. Me. Down." She said trying not to flip out.

"Of course love." He said placing her down. She dusted herself off where his hands had been holding her.

"Right. We need to find some shelter." Boba said.

"We should probibly stay near the ship." Highsinger suggested in his monotonous droid voice.

"How about over there?" Latts asked pointing at some trees that were drooping over and making a roof like structure.

"Perfect!" Boba said.

They managed to bring out some supplies from the ship before it fully sank. They got a lantern, some food, two blankets, and a box of soggy technology that was probibly now rendered useless.

Soon it got close to dinner time.

"Where'ssss the food? I'm ssstarving!" Bossk demanded.

"Um, Bossk? It's not food yet. It needs to be cooked." Boba explained to the hungry lizard.

"Well I don't know how to cook." Bossk said.

"Me neither." Boba said.

"Me neither." Highsinger said.

"Me neither." Dengar said.

The four of them proceeded to all look at Latts, who was polishing her boa. Latts, realizing the awkward silence, looked up.

"What are you all looking at?" She asked.

"We all can't cook." Bossk said.

"So?" Latts asked.

"Your a girl." Boba said.

"Thanks for noticing." She said.

"What I think he means is, your a girl and girls can cook." Highsinger explained.

"Wait! Not all girls can cook!" She said.

"Well, can you?" Boba asked.

"Eh... well... yes, but-" She started.

"Great! You can cook dinner." Bossk said.

"Whoa! Who said I was cooking?" She asked.

"We did. Your the only one here who can." Dengar explained.

"Fine!" She grumbled.

She walked over to the food supplies and started plotting. She looked around to see if Dagobah had anything to offer to her to put in the stew. She was gonna make those boys sorry.

* * *

How did you like it? I hoped you liked it. Review and I'll write more! And you'll get to find out what she put in the stew and what happens when they eat it.


	2. Revenge Soup

Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! Latts gets her revenge don't you worry. Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer:George Lucas (or is it Disney now? I'm SOOOO confused!) owns Star Wars. Not I.

* * *

"Alright guys, here's your food." Latts said smiking on the inside.

"Finally!" Bossk said snatching his from her. She had found some bowels to put the soup of revenge into.

"Thanks, doll." Dengar said taking his.

"Thanks Latts." Boba said.

They all, except Highsinger, began eating. Latts, knowing what she put into it did not. She took small sips of hers but didn't dive in like the boys had. After a while they looked troubled.

"Hey, uh, Latts... what's in this?" Boba asked suspiciously.

"Just some spices, some stuff, and some other stuff." She said innocently.

"When you say 'stuff' love, what exactly do you mean?" Dengar asked eying his dish with sceptical eyes.

"You want the whole list?" She asked. They all nodded. She allowed herself a small smirk.

"Well, there's spices, slightly-filtered swamp water, some roots from that tree over there, some leaves, some moss, lizard meat with the bones, some snake skin I found lying around, and a spider." She said listing them off on her fingers.

"WHAT!" They all yelled at her. Dengar immediatly went pale and turned around to vomit. Boba did the same only didn't wait to go pale. Bossk didn't do much except turn a deeper shade of green.

"That's what you all get for forcing me to cook! If your hungry from now on, cook it your selves! You lazy, selfish, stuck up, NERF HEARDERS!" She yelled at them. She marched into their make-shift shelter and shut the blanket that was being used for a door.

"That wassss rude." Bossk commented.

"I'm never forcing a girl to cook again!" Dengar said turning around again to get sick again.

"You said it Dengar." Boba said.

That night, after they all stopped getting sick, they had to debate who was going to share a blanket with who.

"I am NOT sleeping next to Bossk." Latts stated.

"Fine, I will. I know he won't eat me. I'm his employer." Boba said.

"That leaves you and me doll." Dengar said.

"What! I was gonna sleep next to Highsinger!" She explained.

"Um, droids don't need blankets and there are only two." He explained to her. They had taken down the one they were using for a door, opting for warmth over privacy.

Latts groaned and lied down as far away as she could from him, while keeping under the blanket. That far distance was about five inches. They lied in silence for a bit until Latts rolled over to face Dengar.

"If you try anything..." She said leaving off her sentence threateningly. She rolled back over and fell asleep.

Dengar just ignored her little threat and fell asleep himself. Though he didn't hear the growl from close by...

* * *

Ooh! Cliff-hanger! Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging too long! But while your waiting you can review! I hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Sweet Dreams

Here it is! Next Chapter! Yay! Don't worry, Dengar's not gonna be all sketchy in this (you know, him sleeping next to Latts and all). I don't write sketchy. ;)

George Lucas/ Disney owns Star Wars. I just don't know which one.

* * *

Late that night, Latts woke up because she felt something. That something was Dengar's arms that were currently around her. She tried to pull them off her, but to no avail. They did not budge.

She tried on for a long lime. Eventually they got tighter. His armor on his hands was now digging into her stomach. It hurt. She scooted back only to have her back come in contact with his front. She groaned in defeat and decided to try to fall asleep.

Then she heard a growl. It made her forget all about Dengar and what she was planning to do to him in the morning. it was a hiss-like growl, so she assumed it was Bossk snoring. Then she heard it again. It was definitly not Bossk.

"H-hey Dengar?" She whispered.

"Hm?" He mumbled groggily.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"I think your hearing things, love." He said.

"No it was a growl."She said looking over her shoulder to try to look at him.

"Are you sure you're not hearing Bossk snoring?" He asked.

"Positive. Boba would have done someting about it."

"Latts, doll, I honestly think you're hearing things!" He said.

"No Dengar, I'm not." She said, rolling over to face him. He stared into her eyes, making her feel rather uncomfortable. She suddenly regretted turning over. They were in a weird hugging position, him with his arms clasped behind her back and her with her arms baisically glued to her sides.

"Lov-"

"There! Hear it?" She asked. They both went silent.

_snarl_

"I heard _that_." Dengar said. She felt him stiffen.

Then they heard an odd noise. It sounded like slithering through leaves and bramble. And it sounded like it was coming their way!

"D-Dengar? What should we do?" She whispered.

"I don't-"

He was cut off by something flying over his mouth. The next moment, he was in the tail coils of a giant snake. It was about three times as long as Bossk, which was saying something because he was tall. It had four large fangs, two on the top and two on the bottom, and they were the length of her forearms. Dengar was currently being squeezed to death by the creature.

"Latts-help-me!" he managed to choke out.

The snake lashed out at her. She dodged it by rolling to the side. It lashed out again. She grabbed the two top fangs with her hands and planted both her feet in the bottom of its mout to keep it from biting her. her only trouble now was how she was going to get out.

"BOBA! BOSSK! HIGHSINGER! HELP!" She yelled.

"B-what?! Latts what in the name of Hoth is going on?' Boba yelled from his makeshift bed.

"Just wake up! I'm about to die!" Latts screamed.

Boba rolled away from Bossk and kicked him to wake him up. The he turned to look at where she was and his jaw dropped.

"Stop catching flies and help me!" She yelled angrily.

"What are you going to do for usss in return? Your practically uselessss now you won't cook." Bossk said smirking and eyeing the Theelin.

"Bossk I mean it!" Latts warned. The snake began to slowly close his jaws. Latts was weakening.

"Come on Bossk." Boba said angrily to the Trandoshin.

Boba flipped out a vibroblade from his belt. He ran over and stabbed the snake. In great pain, the snake snapped its jaws closed. Latts mostly got out, but not completely.

"Ahh!" She yelped as its fang scraped her leg below her knee.

Boba ran over to her and Bossk went to release Dengar from its grasp. By now Highsinger was up. After Dengar was released, he and Bossk ran over to where Latts was laying. She was laying face up, eyes wide open, and breathing heavily.

"Latts? Are you alright?" Boba asked. His voice was different. It wasn't his usual authority voice. it was worried and caring. Bossk and Dengar finally got to them.

"Is she still alive?" Dengar asked, crouching down next to her and feeling her forehead.

"I'd better give her mouth-to-mouth just to be sure." Bossk said. He made a move to position himself over her, but Boba stopped him.

"She's still breathing you idiot!" Boba said angrily.

"I think he just wanted to-" Dengar started to say.

"I know what he wanted to do Dengar!" Boba announced, annoyyed.

"She musssst be in a ssstate of shhhock." Bossk said.

"Or its the poison." Highsinger said. Every one went silent. No one made a noise for a while except fot Latts, who was still breathing heavily.

Then Highsinger bent down and looked at the gash on her leg. He examined it for a while. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"She's paralized from the poison." He explained.

"Will she live?" Dengar asked.

"Most likely. She didn't get enough of the poison to kill her."

"That's a releif." Boba said, breathing out because he had been holding his breath.

"We sshould move her inssside the shelter." Bossk said.

"Right." boba said. He attempted to lift the stiff Theelin, but he ended up falling over. She was about sixten years old and he was about fourteen and a half, so she was obviously too heavy for him. But Dengar, being about seventeen, was able to lift her with no problem. Bossk problibly would have been able to, he was twenty, but Dengar got to her first. Boba looked pretty embaressed thet he couldn't lift a sixteen year old girl.

Dengar walked over to where their blanket was. By now it was morining. She was paralized so she couldn't say anything, but if she could, Dengar was pretty sure it would be nasty and followed by a punch. He set her down on the blanket. Her paralized crystal blue eyes were open wide and only blinking every so often. Her breath came in ragged gasps. She looked possessed. Boba, Bossk, and Highsinger followed Dengar over. Boba knelt down next to her face.

"Latts? Can you hear me?" Boba asked with a concerned voice. Her answer was her ragged breaths. She remained staring straight ahead.

"She won't answer. She's completely paralized. She should recover over time. Though that leg might not work anymore." Highsinger explained.

"Force, things just got harder." Dengar said.

* * *

OH! The intensity! Please remember to review and I'll post another chapter tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed it and had a laugh.


	4. The Tide is High

Sorry guys but this is gonna be a short chapter. Also, I'm quite ashamed I haven't updated sooner.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I believe Disney owns those rights now.

* * *

That next morning it started raining. Pouring would be a more appropriate term. And what's worse, the lake started flooding.  
"Hey guys, is it me, or is that lake getting bigger?" Dengar asked.  
"No it'ssss jussst you." Bossk said flatly.  
"I think it's rising too." Boba said, shooting Bossk a glare.  
Latts' paralyzation some what improved. Now she could slightly nod or shake her head. But only slightly.  
"We should get to a higher point." Boba said, thinking out loud.  
"Yeah but how? We have little missss paralyzed to carry." Bossk hissed.  
"I'll carry her." Dengar offered. They didn't notice, but Latts shook her head no.  
"I wasn't saying I wouldn't carry her." Bossk said," I'd actually be glad to."  
"I can offer my services to carry Latts." highsinger suggested.  
"Yeah, but I can carry her while we climb to higher ground. I'd like to bet you two couldn't do that." Bossk stated. Dengar and Highsinger remained silent.  
"So it's decided. Bossk will carry Latts up." Boba said.  
"But where? Do you lot see anywhere that would make a good shelter again?" Dengar asked, looking jealously at Bossk who had just picked up Latts and had her dangling over one of his shoulders.  
"Over there." Highsinger said pointing.  
Just over head, about fifteen feet above them, was a tree that had four branches splitting out from the middle. The tree was very wide, making a perfect area in the middle of the four branches where they could stay.  
Dengar walked around behind Bossk. He stroked the side of Latts' face.  
"Don't worry, love, you'll make it." he said.  
By now her state of paralyzation had improved and she could move her mouth, but no sound came out. To Dengar, it looked like she was mouthing some pretty nasty words to him.  
"Guys, she's improved. She can mouth words." He said.  
"What's she ssssaying?" Bossk asked.  
"I don't dare repeat it." Dengar responded.  
The group began climbing. Boba, obviously, in the lead, followed by highsinger, then Bossk, and finally Dengar.

* * *

Now time for you all to throw reviews at me! Just kidding, but I would like some. It would be nice. Again, sorry about the short chapter and I'll try to update it again soon.


End file.
